


A Sleepy Day

by Sir_Moustache



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Short, Sleep, nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Moustache/pseuds/Sir_Moustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your OTP and a sleepy morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sleepy Day

He squinted and groaned. Opening his eyes only to shut them again and turn his back to the invading light. His hand touched something warm and solid. Without thinking, he wrapped his arm around it, resting his head in the dip between the shoulder and chest. Though not the most comfortable arrangement, he was content to fall back asleep. 

|zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz|

Consciousness seeped into his mind. He first realised that it was hot, somewhat suffocatingly so. Stirring, he tried to move away from the heat but half his body did not seem to respond. Panic jolted him awake. He looked down and saw the source of the heat lying face down. Half on him with an arm draped over his stomach, legs entwined with his. Curled against him, snoring and drooling onto his chest. He smiled. Readjusting their positions, he fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
